The present invention relates to creating the networking infrastructure for energy monitoring and control systems used for monitoring, controlling, and transmitting information via AC wiring or wirelessly, such as via the HomePlug™ or ZigBee™ standards, among others. More specifically, the present invention relates to the central management of power usage via the deployment of sensors and devices to monitor data and the implementation of controls via an integrated network, including a powerline and wireless network controller. Furthermore, the present invention relates to specific applications of an integrated powerline and wireless network deployment.
Human population has exploded! Concurrent with the increase in the population, energy consumption has increased at a similar or greater pace. We have consumed and continue to use high levels of fossil fuels, including oil and coal. To help fulfill the needs of our energy requirements, renewable energy sources have also been developed. These renewable energy sources include hydroelectric plants, nuclear sources, solar, windmills, and others. Although successful in part, the International Energy Agency projects further demands in oil and energy consumption in China and India accounting for most of the increases in the future. Accordingly, other alternative sources of energy require development.
As sources of energy are being developed, challenges in monitoring and controlling energy also exist. That is, there is simply no easy way to monitor and control the use of energy in wide scale applications ranging from home appliances, lighting, and other uses. Conventional meters have been developed to monitor certain specific applications. Although somewhat successful, conventional meters cannot monitor a wide variety of applications in a timely and real time basis. These and other limitations are described throughout the present specification and more particularly below.
From the above, it is seen that techniques for improving solar devices is highly desirable.